Une vie nouvelle
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: House a une petite amie cette relation est loin d'être simple mais il y aura une fin heureuse enfin peut être soyez indulgents please c'est ma première fic house et vive les reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Mais qui est - ce?**

House était tranquilement installé dans son bureau, il regardait un de ses soaps télévisé en jouant avec sa nouvelle balle, l'ancienne étant passé par la fenètre de son bureau après une dispute avec Cuddy. Ses employés rangeaient les dossiers du cas qu'ils venaient de résoudre. Sa série se terminait mais il n'en avait pas vraiment suivi le contenu, en effet il avait la tête ailleurs, il pensait à sa rupture avec sa petite amie où plutôt à ce qui ressemblait à une rupture car sa petite amie état partie, en larmes sans se retourner, il n'avait pas compris et à vrai dire il ne comprenait toujours pas, il voulait lui parler mais cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble ils s'étaient vu plusieurs fois pendant près de deux mois avant de se considérer comme un vrai couple mais malheureusement cela n'avait pas duré.

Wilson entra dans le bureau de House

W : Alors où est - elle?

H : Sans doute à son travail

W : Comment ça sans doute? C'est ta petitte amie non ? Tu devrais savoir où elle est

H : Et bien non car à cause de toi elle est partie, depuis ce matin elle ne m'adresse plus la parole

W : Pourquoi?

H : Tu la connais non ? Elle deteste que l'on surveille sa vie privée

W : Elle te supporte et toi tu la plaque

H : C'est elle qui ne veut plus me voir moi je serais ravi d'être avec elle plutôt qu'avec toi en ce moment

W : Alors vas-y, qu'est ce que tu attend?

H : Qu'elle veuille bien me pardonner d'être un enfoiré

W : Ca je crois que s'est déja fait car sinon elle ne serais pas sorti avec toi!

H : Peut - être mais la je me suis vraiment comporté comme un sal****

W : Est ce que tu l'aime?

H : Je ne sais pas mais je suis bien avec elle

W : Alors va la voir des filles comme elle qui te pardonne d'être ce que tu es il n'y en a pas beaucoup je crois même qu'à part elle il n'y en a pas d'autre

H : Ouai peut être

Wilson allait sortir du bureau quand il se retourna

W : Au fait j'ai été voir si je pouvait lui parler et elle est sorti juste après qu'elle m'ai vu ce matin elle est rentrée chez elle en pleure en disant qu'elle vait appris une mauvaise nouvelle elle n'a pas l'air d'être très heureuse d'être parti et toi tu l'est?

Sur ces mots house parti, il quitta son bureau, l'hôpital, enfourcha sa moto et se dirigea vers le domicile de son amie, il prit l'ascenseur arrivé devant la porte il hésita quelques secondes puis frappa avec sa canne, aucune réponse

H : Je sais que tu es là alors ouvre

Aucune réponse

H : Bon je sais que je n'ai rien fait pour te retenir et c'est vrai aussi que tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache mais on y peut rien

Aucune réponse

H : C'es vrai que j'aurais pu être plus prudents mais... S'il te plait, je suis désolé

Aucune réponse

H : Bon tant pis je vais continuer de crier jusqu'à ce que tu ouvre te quand tes voisins rentreront ils m'entendront et je continuerais aussi cette nuit jusqu'à ce que tu te décide à m'ouvrir

Il entendit des bruits de pas, elle tourna le verrou et ouvrit la porrte et il la vit, elle avait pleuré ça se voyait ses yeux étaient bouffit et des larmes étaient encore sur ses joues

H : Je suis désolé... Allison


	2. L'anniversaire

**Chapitre 2 : L'anniversaire**

House entra dans l'appartement de Cameron, il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir fait pleurer et il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner

House : Ecoute, je suis désolé

C : Ce n'est rien je m'en remettrait tu m'as dit au début de cette relation que tu ne voulait pas que ça se sache et j'étais d'accord alors on en parle plus et c'est fini c'est tout

H : Je ne suis pas d'accord... Allison

C : Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin laisse moi

H : Non, Cest hors de question

C : Et pourquoi?

H : Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi on arrèterait alors que ni toi ni moi n'en avons envie

C : Je...

H : Je ne veux pas, j'ai parlé à Wilson et il ne dira rien si on lui demande j'en suis sure

House vit que Cameron allait se remettre à pleurer, il s'approcha d'elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassée, elle le laissa faire elle avait envie de lui, tout de suite et il fit ce dont elle rêvait, il la voulait tellement et elle se donnait à lui sans hésiter. Après cette folle nuit ils réstèrent l'un contre l'autre réveillé et ils parlaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le sujet de conversation soit leur relation

C : Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrète

H : Je le sais

Dès le début House avait prévenu Cameron que dans cette relation il ferait en sorte d'être à la hauteur mais qu'il fallait qu'elle le previenne si si jamais il se comportait mal avec elle, car il savait qu'il ne changerait pas son comportement avec les autre. Cameron lui avait dit que ça lui était égal la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était lui et lui il avait promis d'être là quand elle en aurait besoin et qu'il serait là chaque soir, il l'attendrait sauf lors de ses soirées avec Wilson

H : Allison?

C : Oui?

H : Tu ne m'en veut pas?

C : Non et puis il fallait bien que ça se sache un jour où l'autre

H : Tu as raison

Cameron s'endormit, House se leva et sortit sans faire de bruit il ne voulait pas la réveiller

Quand elle se reveilla elle eu peur jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le petit mot à côté de son lit

_"Ne t'en fait pas je ne suis pas parti comme un voleur, enfin si mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois il faut que je parle à Cuddy, si on ne veut qu'elle nous vire si elle l'apprend par quelqu'un il vaut mieux lui dire maintenant_

_On se voit tout à l'heure je t'appelerait, Greg" _

Elle était soulagé, il n'avait pas changé d'avis il voulait toujours l'avoir près d'elle

House entra dans le bureau de Cuddy une heure après l'arrivé de Cameron à l'hôpital, il ne l'avait pas vu mais la connassant elle ne serait surement pas en retard

Cuddy : Qu'est ce que vous voulez House?

House : Vous parler

Cuddy : De quoi?

House : ...

Cuddy : House, si vous n'avez rien à me dire sortez d'ici

House : Je sort avec Cameron

Cuddy : Vous quoi?

House : Vous êtes sourde ou quoi je...

Cuddy : C'est bon j'ai entendu, depuis quand?

House : Et bien selon elle cela fait deux mois mais en fait

Cuddy : Comment ça selon elle?

House : Vous allez me laisser finir oui, elle et moi on se voyait de temps en temps depuis deux mois mais on a décidé d'entreprendre une vrai relation il y a une semaine d'ailleur ça fait une semaine aujourd'hui

Cuddy : Qui est au courant?

House : Wilson nous a surpris et c'est pour ça que je viens vous voir car à cause de lui on a faillit se séparer et je ne veux pas en tout cas pas pour l'instant, pas tant qu'on peut l'éviter

House sortit du bureau de sa patronne, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela aussi calme et serieux mais elle s'inquiétait pour Cameron car elle connaissait House et elle connaissait son comportement avec les femmes

Quelques minutes plus tard House téléphona a sa petite amie elle décrocha presque aussitôt

"c'est moi, j'ai parlé à Cuddy, je sais que tu ne voulait pas qu'on en parle mais il le fallait maintenant je ne dirais plus rien, elle a accepter en tout cas elle en a eu l'air donc si tu veux toujours de moi et d emon comportement exécrable je serais chez moi ce soir à partir de dix sept heures, au fait bon anniversaire Allison"

Ce soir là vers dix huit heures Allison Cameron faisait son entrée dans l'appartement du docteur House


	3. Une question de confiance 1

**Chapitre 3 : Une question de confiance 1**

Ils vivaient ensemble depuis près d'un mois sans l'avoir dit à quiconque sauf à Cuddy et Wilson qui chariait House depuis près d'un mois mais il en fallait plus à House pour baisser les bras et tout arrêter, il était avec Cameron et il adorait sa vie avec elle même si il avait du mal à être un bon conjoint, il faisait de son mieux et Allison le laissait aller à son rythme elle ne voulait pas le brusquer elle lui demandait une seule chose : rester avec lui

Ce jour là était un jour comme les autres ou presque, Allison était aux urgences quand une jeune infirmière s'approcha d'elle, Cameron la reconnaissait elle travallait dans le service de House depuis quelques semaines mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait faire ici

Inf : Docteur Cameron , je m'appelle Flora Griffin est ce que je peux vous parler?

C : Oui bien sur

Elles s'éloignèrent des patients qui étaient près d'eux

F : Voila je voulait savoir c'est bien vous qui travailliez avec House il y a encore quelques mois?

C : Exact

F : Voila j'aimerais savoir si selon vous il accepterait de diner avec moi

Cameron n'en revenait pas , on essayait de lui voler son petit ami et sous ses yeux mais elle ne pouvait rien faire

C : Je ... Je ne sais pas

F : Vous croyez que je peux tenter ma chance?

C : C'est à vous de voir

Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était déja avec elle

Ce soir là il arriva après elle car il avait prévu de passer la soirée avec Wilson ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout mais ce soir là elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là car elle avait envie de lui parler

H : C'est moi

Quand il arriva il vit qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, elle lui raconta tout sans oublier aucun détail

House souria mais elle ne le vit pas

H : Et tu lui a dit quoi?

C : Que je ne savais pas

H : Et pourquoi tu as dit ça?

Cameron se raprocha de lui

C : Je te signale que tu m'as dit non à moi aussi au début

H :Je vois, écoute Allison je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien je ne suis pas un sain mais sache, que je suis pas quelqu'un qui trompe la femme avec qui il est , tu peut me faire confiance mais ça m'étonne quand même je ne l'ai vu que deux ou trois fois

C : Tu m'as plut dès la première fois ça ne veut rien dire

H : Oui mais toi aussi tu m'as plut aussi dès le début et oui je sais ce que tu vas dire : pourquoi ne me suis-je pas lancé plus tôt? A vrai dire je crois que je ne sais pas moi même mais...

C : C'est bon tu es là le reste je m'en moque

House entourra Cameron de ses bras et ils s'endormirent sur ce canapé, ensemble. Cameron, à ce moment ne savait pas que sa confiance allait être mise à l'épreuve dès le lendemain

Elle lui faisait confiance mais elle savait qu'il ne faudrait qu'un rien pour que cette Idyle soit brisée

Ce jour là ils devaient déjeuner ensemble avec les médecins de son équipe, pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais il ne vint pas, les autres se disaient simplement qu'il avait changer d'avis mais Cameron ne savait pas quoi penser, elle quitta les autres après le déjeuner et chercha House elle ne le trouva pas, elle continua de le chercher et puis elle la vit, elle la seule dont elle avait peur, pas Flora, pas Cuddy, mais elle, elle était de retour.

C : Stacy Warner


	4. Une question de confiance 2

**Chapitre 4 : Une question de confiance 2**

Allison se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, elle était censée avoir déménagé avec son mari, pourquoi était-elle revenue? Cette fois ci le docteur Allison Cameron avait beau avoir confiance en House elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait face à Stacy elle ne savait même pas si il l'aimait toujours elle ne savait pas quoi faire alors elle fit un chose qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé faire avant cela, elle alla voir Cuddy

C : Est ce que je peux vous parler un moment?

Cu : Bien sur, c'est au sujet de House?

C : Comment le savez vous ?

Cu : Peu importe qu'est ce qu'il a fait cette fois?

C : Stacy est là avec lui en ce moment même et je voudrais savoir pourquoi si vous le savez bien sur

Cu : Stacy est ici?

C : Vous ne le saviez pas?

Cu : Non je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'elle depuis plusieurs mois déja et House est avec elle

Cuddy vit la peur dans les yeux de Cameron, elle savait ce qui la tourmentait mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle connaissait House, elle savait comment il était avec les autres mais pas comment il était avec Cameron ils n'étaient jamais ensemble au travail

Cu : Vous devez lui parler

C : Pas question si il ne veut plus de moi c'est à lui de venir me le dire mais je voulais savoir si vous me laisseriez venir chez vous ce soir je ne crois pas être prète à lui parler de ça

Cu : D'accord mais c'est juste pour ce soir ensuite vous lui parlez

C : Merci

Pendant ce temps House venait de tout raconter à Stacy, qui était venue lui dire qu'elle avait divorcé de Mark et qu'elle voulait revenir vers lui, House lui avait tout dit à propos de Cameron et il lui avait dit aussi qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de le recupérer, Wilson avait entendu ce que son ami venait de dire et il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Stacy sortit et il entra

W : Tu viens de rembarer Stacy pour Cameron, j'arrive pas à le croire tu dois vraiment teni à elle pour avoir dit ça

H : Tu ne crois pas que c'est mieux pour moi de vivre avec la femme que j'aime

W : Qu'est ce que tu as dit?

House se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire même si lui même ne se l'était jamais demandé

H : Tu as très bien entendu

Et ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Cameron qui passait par là avait aussi entendu cette partie de la conversation

W : Alors la je n'en reviens pas et tu lui a dit?

H : Non et je t'interdit de le faire je vais le faire mais je ne sais pas quand

Ce soir là House vit que son appartement était vide, il comprit alors qu'elle avait du voir Stacy à l'hôpital et jura à voix haute, Cameron était chez Cuddy, elle avait passé toute la soirée dans la chambre d'ami, la doyenne avait décidé d'appeler Wilson elle lui dit que Cameron était chez elle et lui parla de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec House, Cuddy n'en revenait pas non plus, après avoir racroché elle se décida à appeler House pour lui dire où se trouvait Cameron

Vingt Minutes plus tard Quelqu'un frappa à la porte Cuddy alla ouvrir, c'était House, elle appella Cameron et quand elle le vit...

C : Je ne veux pas te parler

H : Cuddy, qu'est ce que vous avez encore dit sur moi?

Cuddy resta sans voix

H : Je peux savoir pourquoi?

C : Je t'ai vu avec Stacy et je t'ai entendu parler avec Wilson tu as dit que c'était mieux pour toi de vivre avec la femme que tu aimes

H : C'est vrai que j'ai dit ça et je ne regrette pas le moin du monde

Cameron laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues et se retourna, elle commença à avancer vers la chambre d'ami quand House cria

H : Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit que c'est de toi dont je parlais

Cameron s'arrêta, se retourna et fit quelques pas en avant

H : Et oui petite curieuse quand on écoute aux portes il faut s'assurer d'avoir entendu toute la conversation avant d'en faire des déductions...C'est de toi dont je parlais avec Wilson, j'ai tout dit à Stacy à propos de nous deux

C : Je ...

H : Il faut que tu me fasses confiance Allison, autant que moi je te fait confiance

Cameron se rapprocha de lui et versa encore quelques larmes

C : Je suis désolé

House la prit dans ses bras, Cuddy les avait laissé seul mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les écouter

H : Je t'aime Allison

C agripant sa chemise : Moi aussi je t'aime

Maintenant elle en était sure elle avait confiance en lui elle savait que rien ne pourrait le séparer d'elle il était à elle. Elle était à lui ( petit clin d'oeil à mon livre préféré lol, dsl j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher )


	5. Les interventions

**Chapitre 5 : Les interventions**

Les quatres mois qui venaient de passé avaient été magnifique pour le couple Cameron House, personne d'autre n'était au courant mais c'était mieux pour le moment, Wilson chariait House mais ce dernier s'en moquait il était avec Cameron et le reste lui importait peu Cameron avait emménagé chez lui le plus discrètement possible et ils étaient heureux à un point que ni Cuddy ni Wilson ne pouvait imaginer mais pourtant ce jour là le bonheur de Cameron menaçait de disparaitre, elle connaissait House et elle savait ce qu'il pensait de tout mais là s'était énorme, House ne se doutait de rien et Cameron voulait que cela reste ainsi elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache, les seuls à être au courant étaient Cuddy et Wilson. Cameron était perdue elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire mais elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer.

_**Flash Back : Quelques heures plus tôt**_

Cu : Vous êtes sure docteur Cameron?

C : Certaine, mentit-elle

Cu : Bon je m'occupe de tout, dans quatre heures cela vous convient?

C : Oui merci

_**Fin**__**flash Back**_

Cela faisait dix minutes que Cameron attendait pendant que House la cherchait, il alla dans le bureau de Cuddy et entra sans frapper bien sur

H : Est ce que vous avez une petite idée de l'endroit où se trouve ma petite amie?

Cu : Non aucune

H : Menteuse... Allez dites moi où elle est

Cu : Je ne peux pas faire ça

H : Cuddy dites moi où est Allison

Cu : Non House je ne peux pas elle m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire

H : D'accord mais sachez que si je ne sais pas où elle se trouve je vais fouiller l'hôpital de fond en comble pour la retrouver y compris les chambres des patients

Cu : Vous ne ferez pas ça!

H : Où est-elle?

Cuddy réfléchit une minutes elle n'avait pas le choix

Cu : En salle d'intervention numéro quatre

H : Tout ça pour me dire qu'elle est au bloc ce n'est pas la mort quand même. A moin que ce soit elle qui soit le patient. Qu'est ce qu'elle a Cuddy?

Cu : Elle vous aime voila ce qu'elle a et elle est prète à tout pour vous garder même à ça

H : De quoi vous parlez?

Cu : Elle est enceinte et comme elle sait ce que vous pensez de la famille elle préfère avorter, elle ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez, elle voulait le faire sans que vous ne l'appreniez jamais

House sortit aussi vite que possible (pas trop vite car avec sa canne), il ne comprenait pas elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait jamais capable d'avorter d'un enfant pour quelqu'un qu'elle aime et là elle le fait (épisode de la saison un avec le joueur de base ball, dsl je ne sais plus c'est lequel)

Allison était allongée sur la table froide, elle versa quelques larmes discrètement quand le medecin lui demanda si elle était prète et qu'elle répondit oui mais à ce moment là avant qu'il n'ait fait quoi que se soit, House entra en furie dans la salle

H : Stop on arrète tout

Médecin : Sortez d'ici c'est une salle stérile

H : Pas question, je dois lui parler

Il désigna Cameron qui s'était légèrement relevé avant de se recoucher et de demander au médecin de les laisser. Ils sortirent

H : Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire?

C : Sa se voit non?

H : Pourquoi tu fait ça?

C : Parce que je veux rester avec toi et cet enfant ne me le permettra pas

H : Je peux savoir qui t'a dit ça?

C : Laisse les revenir s'il te plait

H : Non

Cameron était surprise mais elle avait peur qu'il la laisse elle ne le voulait pas ce qu'elle voulait c'est lui et rien d'autre

H : Je ne veux pas que tu avortes

Elle alla parler mais il l'en empêcha

H : Ce bébé il est de moi n'est ce pas?

C : Bien sur qu'il est de toi mais...

H : Alors j'ai mon mot à dire sur son avenir et je veux qu'il reste dans ton ventre durant les prochains mois, et ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai bien l'intention de rester avec toi sauf si tu ne veux pas

C : Bien sur que je le veux mais...

H : Quoi?

C : Je suis enceinte de onze semaine si jamais tu changes d'avis se sera trop tard ( avortement autoriser jusqu'à douze semaines )

H : Je ne vais pas changer d'avis c'est promis mais il faudra juste que tu me laisses du temps pour m'y faire

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras il la serra fort et il sentit qu'elle parraissait plus détendue plus sereine, au bout de quelques secondes il entendit " aucun soucis" signe que Cameron lui laisserait tout le temps qu'il voudrait. Il se sépara d'elle

H : Reste ici je reviens

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais elle l'entendit dire aux médecins qui attendaient à l'estérieur " si l'un de vous approche d'elle je vous préviens que vous passerez les pires instants de votre vie " ce qui la fit sourire

Il revint quelqus minutes plus tard avec un appareil que Cameron reconnut tout de suite

C : Tu es sur?

H : Je veux voir à quoi il ressemble

C : Tu sais bien qu'on ne verras pas grand chose

H : M'en fiche je veux le voir

Elle souriait pendant qu'il lui mettait le gel sur le ventre et qu'il passait l'appareil sur elle et puis elle le vit, un petit bout qui ne ressemblait presqu'à rien mais elle l'aimait déja de tout son coeur

H : On dirait qu'il a tes yeux

C : Tu sais que tu drôle quand tu veux

H : Oui je sais mais tu adore non?

C : Oui

Elle lui tenait la main et il tenait la sienne lui aussi aimait déja ce bébé car il était de Cameron c'était la première qu'il laissait l'aimer comme cela, bien sur il avat aimé Stacy mais Cameron s'était différent avec elle il se sentait vivant et cet enfant allait faire de lui quelqu'un de mieux il le savait

H : Alors tu veux toujours l'enlever?

C : Non, d'ailleurs je crois que je ne l'aurait pas supporté si jamais...

H : Allez on y pense plus relève toi et rhabille toi on sort d'ici

Elle fit ce qu'il dit, elle ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui reservait mais elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive il serait là, elle pourrait le voir tout les jours à travers son bébé, à travers leur bébé

H : Par contre c'est toi qui racconte à Cuddy

Une demi heure plus tard Cuddy vit Cameron elle était étonnée de la voir debout après une intervention

Cu : Vous allez bien ?

C : Oui on ne peut mieux, maintenant tout ira bien

Cu : De quoi vous parlez?

C : Merci de lui avoir dit où j'était il a refusé que j'avorte il veut qu'on le garde

Cu : Vous êtes serieuse?

C : Oui

Cuddy regardait Cameron partir, elle n'en revenait pas House avec un bébé elle avait déja eu du mal a accepter House avec une petite amie mais là s'était Waouh, elle devait en parler à Wilson


	6. Pour nous

**Chapitre très court pour la naissance du bébé, le prochain sera plus long**

**Chapitre 5 : Pour nous**

**Six mois plus tard**

Une salle d'intervention avec plusieurs médecins, le docteur House, le doceur Cameron et d'autre ainsi que la sage femme qui s'occupait d'Allison Cameron. C'était le grand jour, le bébé arrivait, personne ne savait si s'était une fille où un garçon sauf House qui avait emprunté une échographie dans le dossier médicale de sa compagne trop impatient pour attendre mais il était heureux, il avait hate de tenir son bébé dans ses bras mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit avant lui sauf Cameron ce qui expliquait qu'aucun de leurs amis médecins ne s'occupait d'elle

Quelques minutes plus tard la sage femme tendit le nouveau née à House qui se rapprocha de Cameron pour qu'elle voit leur petite merveille mais l'infirmière le fit reculer et lui dit qu'elle faisait une hémoragie qu'il fallait stopper, House était paniqué il voyait Allison tourner de l'oeil, il tendit son bébé à la puéricultrice et lui dit de l'emmener à la nurserie, il se fraya un chemin entre les différentes personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et fut enfin près d'elle

H : Ecoute moi bien on est si heureux tout les deux tu ne peux pas mourir en plus maintenant on est trois, toi moi et notre fille, tu dois tenir bon si tu ne le fait pas pour moi fait le pour elle, pour Madeline elle a tellement besoin de toi et moi aussi

Le docteur House sortit de la salle quelques heures plue tard Wilson vit son ami devant la nurserie, il regardait un bébé, une petite fille très mignonne qui regardait dans le vide

W : Comment va Cameron?

H : Elle dort pour le moment, on saura demain si tout va bien mais je sais que sa va aller

W : Elle est adorable

H : Comme sa mére sauf qu'elle a mes yeux

W : C'est vrai. C'est quoi son nom?

H : On a eu du mal a choisir, si s'était un garçon il se serait appelé Jordan on était tout les deux d'accord mais comme c'est une petite fille c'est plus difficile, moi je voulait que se soit Lucie et Cameron Madeline

W : Et alors vous avez décidé?

H : Madeline

W : Tu as cédé ce n'est pas ton genre

H : En temps normal je n'aurais pas cédé si facilement mais quand j'ai vu que Cameron n'allait pas bien je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai parler d'elle en l'appelant Madeline et puis ça lui va bien. Madeline Angela House, Angela s'était le nom de sa grand-mère. Je vais voir si elle va bien

Wilson regardait le bébé, il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi boulversé il les aimait toutes les deux aussi fort l'une que l'autre

Le lendemain, House se réveilla et vit que Cameron aussi était réveillé elle allait mieux cela se voyait

H : Alors on se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux

C : Ou est ce qu'elle est? Elle va bien?

H : Comment tu sais que c'est une fille?

C : J'ai regardé l'échographie

H : Tricheuse

C : Je sais que tu as fait pareil, alors elle va bien?

H : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas sa va elle est à la nuserie, je vais la chercher

Quelques minutes plus tard House revint avec une petite fille endormie dans les bras, il la donna à Allison qui prit sa fille avec une immense joie, House regardait ce tableau et il l'adorait

H : Tu m'as fait peur tu sais

C : Je suis désolé

H : Ce n'est rien mais ne recommence plus d'accord?

C : D'accord c'est promis. Au fait il faut se décider pour le prénom

H : A vrai dire je lui ai déja donné

Allison ne parut pas surprise, cela lui était égal car même si elle préférait Madeline elle aimait beaucoup Lucie

H : Regarde son bracelet

Allison regarda et House vit un sourire apparaitre sur son visage encore fatigué

C : Madeline

H : C'est un joli nom

C : Tu viens près de nous?

House se leva de son fauteuil et se mit sur le lit, il passa un bras autour de sa compagne et posa une main sur sa fille qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux

C : Je crois que c'est une des rares fois où tu t'es trompé

H : Comment ça?

C : Elle a tes yeux pas les miens

Ils souriaent tout les deux pendant que leurs collègues et amis regardaient ce spéctacle par la porte restée entrouverte, parmis eux se trouvait Chase qui les regardait en disant aux autres

Ch : J'arrive toujours pas à le croire qu'elle l'ai choisit lui

For : Maintenant faut te faure à l'idée Cameron n'est plus libre, elle a une famille


	7. Madeline

**Chapitre 6 : Madeline **

Cinq ans plus tard, House, Cameron et leur fille Maddie vivait heureux tout les trois. Ils formaient un famille presque modèle car entre un House asociale sauf avec sa famille, une Cameron toujours aussi parfaite avec tout le monde et une fillette de cinq ans qui philosophe sur tout et qui parait plus intelligente que son age cette famille était loin d'être comme les autres mais ils adoraient leur famille. Et puis un mois plus tard House fit un malaise dans son bureau, les trois médecins accoururent vers lui et l'emmenèrent aux urgences, Treize appella Cameron qui fit tomber le téléphone avant de courir vers lui, vers sa chambre, Forman l'arrèta et lui dit qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis son malaise, elle entra et vit Treize et les deux autres (dsl je me rappelle pas de leurs nom) autour de lui, ils sortirent quand ils la virent entrer, elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais se retenait elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant eux elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main, elle passa la journée avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser et ce fut Wlson qui alla chercher Maddie il ne lui dit pas ce qu'avait son père mais il l'a conduisit auprès de lui

Maddie : Papa !!! Maman pourquoi il dort papa c'est pas l'heure de dormir

Cameron prit sa fille par la main et l'emmena à l'extérieur

C : Ecoute ma puce papa est malade et il doit se reposer on va rentrer à la maison et on reviendra demain, d'accord?

Ma : Mais qui va rester avec lui?

Cameron se mit à pleurer et prit sa fille dans ses bras

Ma : Sa va aller maman papa va bientôt guérir mais il faut pas le laisser tout seul il me laisse jamais toute seule quand je suis malade

Cuddy qui passait par là entendit la conversation entre la mère et la fille

Cu : Elle a raison Allison je vais la prendre chez moi ce soir vous aurez du mal à vous occuper d'elle vous ne penserez qu'à lui, ne vous en faites pas je m'en sortirais. Tu es d'accord Maddie?

Ma : Oui, maman va pouvoir s'occuper de papa comme ça

Forman arriva à ce moment

For : On sait ce qu'il a : un virus qui s'attaque au système nerveux on va lui donner l'antidote et il faudra juste qui se révelle pour savoir si il a des lésions

Cuddy emmena Madeline chez elle et elle découvrit bien vite que ce que disait les gens qui la connaissait était vrai

Cu : Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sure que ton papa va aller mieux

Ma : C'est pour maman que je suis inquiète

Cu : Pourquoi?

Ma : Papa m'a dit qu'il y a longtemps maman a eu un mari qu'elle aimait vraiment beaucoup mais qu'il était tombé malade et qu'il était mort. Maman a été très triste et papa a dit qu'il fallait tout faire pour qu'elle le soit plus jamais et que pour ça il a promis de rester toujours avec nous mais maman doit avoir peur moi j'ai moin peur parce que papa il tient ses promesses avec personne sauf avec maman et moi

Cu : C'est vrai que ta maman doit avoir peur et pas toi, tu n'as pas peur?

Ma : Un peu oui quand même c'est mon papa quand même

Cu : Oui C'est vrai, ta maman comment elle le décrit ton papa?

Ma : Elle dit qu'il est le meilleur avec nous deux, il est comme ça avec personnes d'autres, il nous aime toutes les deux et il n'y a que nous qui avons le droit de lui casser les pieds sans se faire gronder

Cu : Et bien il est super alors

Ma : Oui mais quand il va guérir il ve recommencé à être comme ça avec nous il ne changera pas il faut pas qu'il change j'aime comme il est mon papa il est super alors il va toujours être comme ça

Ce soir là Madeline ne voulut pas aller se coucher, elle voulait son père et Cuddy l'entendit pleurer

Cu : Qu'est ce qu'il ya ma puce?

Ma : Je veux mon papa et ma maman, je veux pas que mon papa meurt lui aussi parce que il y aura pas que maman qui serai triste mais moi aussi. Je veux des calins sandwichs comme à la maison

Cu : Calins sandwich?

Ma : Un calin dans les bras de maman et papa en même temps

Cu : Tu en auras bientôt

Ma : Tu peux pas savoir si papa va aller mieux

Cu : Tu n'avais pas peur tout à l'heure

Ma : Papa m'a dit que je devais pas montrer que j'avais peur devant les autres, c'était pas bien il faut se montrer très fort comme sa tout le monde compte sur nous c'est papa qui le dit. Je veux Papa et Maman

Madeline passa la nuit à pleurer dans les bras de Cuddy, cette petite fille avait l'air de tout savoir sur ses parents, elle n'a que cinq ans et pourtant elle parle comme si elle en avait trente

Le lendemain Cuddy emmena Maddie à l'hôpital, House n'était pas encore réveillé et Cameron était encore à ses côtés, Wilson, Forman et Treize s'étaient occupé chaccun leur tour de Maddie et là s'était au tour de Chase

For : Chase, on a tous gardé Maddie depuis qu'elle est là cest à ton tour, Cameron reste avec House

Chase se decide alors à la garder mais cette dernière le regarde bizarement

Ch : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Ma : C'est pas de ma faute

Ch : De quoi tu parles?

Ma : Papa m'a dit que tu aimes beaucoup maman mais elle préfère papa et ça c'est pas ma faute alors pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas?

Ch : Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu as cinq ans

Ma : Papa dit que je comprends plus de chose que les autres, alors dis moi

Ch : Quand je te regardes je vois ta maman tu lui ressemble tellement

Ma : Oui papa dit que je suis belle comme ma maman avec ses yeux à lui. Comme ça on est deux à pouvoir lui lancer des regards plein d'amour, deux paires d'yeux identiques qui montre que maman reçoit de l'amour deux fois pareil qui vient de lui et de moi

Ch : C'est House qui dit ça?

Ma : Oui papa dit qu'il a fait exprès de me donner les même yeux que lui pour que si il lui arrivait quelque chose il pourrait toujours donner de l'amour à maman à travers mes yeux. Comme ça maman le verra tout les jours

Ch : J'aurais jamais cru que House puisse parler comme ça

Ma : Dit il va aller mieux mon papa?

Ch : J'en suis sur oui ne t'inquiètes pas

Ma : Je m'inquiètes c'est mon papa et si il meurt je ne pourrais pas

Ch : Tu ne pourras pas quoi?

Ma : J'aime ma maman vaiment très fort et de tout mon coeur. Alors si papa meurt il y aura plus de place pour que je l'aime de sa part car papa aime maman aussi de tout son coeur et moi je n'ai qu'un coeur alors je peux pas aimer maman pour deux. Je sais pas comment faire.

Ch : Tu es bizarre

Ma : Comment sa je suis bizarre,

Ch : Tu parles comme un adulte

Ma : C'est maman et papa qui m'ont appris ça. Maman dit que je dois être à la fois comme tout le monde et unique, papa il dit autre chose

Ch : Qu'est ce qu'il dit?

Ma : Il dit que personne n'est comme moi parce que il n'y a que ma maman et mon papa qui s'aiment aussi fort et c'est grâce à leur amour que je suis là. Même si avant ils ne s'aimaient pas comme maintenant. Mon papa dit qu'il aime ma maman encore plus depuis que je suis née

Ch : Je sus sur que ton papa va aller mieux

Ma : Moi aussi parce que si il veut que maman et moi on soit heureuses il doit vite guérir parce que papa dit qu'on mérite d'être heureuse. C'est papa qui dit ça

Ch : Je ne comprends pas

Ma : Au début moi non plus mais papa m'à expliqué et maman m'a dit des choses alors je comprend tu veux que je te dise?

Ch : Oui vas y

Ma : Papa dit que moi je mérite d'être heureuse parceque je suis une gentille fille. Et maman mérite parce que avant de connaitre papa elle a beaucoup pleuré et au début papa a été méchant avec elle et il a fait pleurer maman. Alors maintenant il met tout son coeur à faire en sorte que maman lui pardonne mais elle l'a fait maman m'a dit, elle a tout expliqué un soir avant de dormir. Elle m'a dit que quand son mari est mort elle était très triste et elle voulait plus personne avec elle mais elle a connu mon papa et elle l'a aimé mais elle a dit que personne ne pourrait remplacé mon papa car elle aime mon papa plus que tout. Elle croit qu'elle ne pourra pas rester ici sans lui, alors papa qui a entendu est entré dans ma chambre, il a prit maman dans ses bras et il lui a promis de ne jamais partir loin de nous car il n'y aura jamais personne qui pourrait l'aimer comme nous

Ch : C'est bizarre, je n'imaginais pas House comme ça

Ma : Papa est super avec maman et moi alors je comprends pas pourquoi tu l'aimes pas

Ch : Tu sais ici il est parfois méchant

Ma : Je sais maman m'a expliqué et papa aussi, une fois j'étais ici, il a crié alors je me suis sauvé mais papa m'a rattrapé il m'a emmené à la maison avec maman. Il a dit "pardon ma chérie, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais à l'hôpital parfois je n'arrive pas à aider les patients alors je m'énerve sur les quatre crétins qui travaillent pour moi" Maman riait ce jour là

Ch : Maddie, tu avais deux ans, comment tu t'en souviens?

Ma : Maman dit que je me suiviens de beaucoup plus de chose, elle dit que j'ai autant de mémoie que mon papa. Papa est méchant parce que personne ne veut l'écouter mais maman et moi on le fait, maman reste avec papa parce qu'il a besoin que quelqu'un reste avec lui pour le surveiller. Moi j'ai le docteur Cuddy, Wilson et Forman qui s'occupe de moi mais comme mon papa personne ne l'aime c'est maman qui veille sur lui

Ch : Tu es une petite fille intelligente Maddie

Ma : Mon papa me le dit souvent


	8. Un house romantique

**Chapitre 7 : Un House romantique**

Au même moment dans la chambre de House, celui ci se réveilla

C : Eh, tu vas bien?

H : J'ai connu mieux, que s'est-il passé

Cameron lui expliqua son cas et lui raconta tout se qui s'est passé depuis

H : Où est Maddie?

C : Avec Cuddy. Je m'en veux tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment été une bonne mère hier et aujourd'hui, c'est Cuddy qui s'est occupé de Madeline moi je... ne pouvais pas

H : Docteur Cameron, je vous rappelle que vous êtes sans doute la meilleure mêre qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Et par chance tu es celle de ma fille alors je peux bien te pardonner un petit moment de faiblesse.

Cameron embrassa House et celui ci la prit dans ses bras

C : Je vais la chercher, d'accord?

H : Ramène la moi vite, j'ai envie d'un calin sandwich

C : Promis je reviens vite

Cameron partit à la recherche de sa fille, elle la vit avec Chase. La petite lui courut dans les bras

Ma : Maman!!!!

C : Mon petit ange, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé hier soir

Ma : Mais c'est pas grave, tu devais veiller sur papa. Est ce qu'il est guéri?

C : Oui il l'est, tu vas le voir, il t'attend

Ma : Oui!! Et toi tu viens?

C : Je parle à Chase et j'arrive

Ma : D'accord à tout de suite maman

Cameron resta avec Chase

Ch : J'ai du mal à croire que c'est la fille de House

C : Chase, ça fait cinq ans tu dois t'y faire

Ch : Je veux dire elle est tellement différente de lui

C : Non elle lui ressemble. Ou plutôt elle ressemble au Grégory House qui partage notre vie. Et puis Maddie adore son père

Ch : Ca j'ai remarqué, elle ne jure que par lui, elle n'a pas arrêter de me parler de lui en disant man papa si mon papa sa

Cameron se mit à sourir puis elle se retourna et se rendit dans la chambre de House, elle vit sa fille serer son papa de toutes ses forces et House lui rendit cette affection

Ma : Tu m'a fait très peur papa

H : Je suis désolé mon petit coeur

Ma : Papa, c'est maman ton coeur

La petite voyait sa mère s'approcher d'eux

H : Non ta maman c'est mmon coeur. Toi comme tu es ma petite fille chérie tu es mon petit coeur

Ma en souriant : Je t'aime papa

H : Moi aussi Maddie je t'aime vraiment très très fort. Tu sais ce que je veux maintenant?

Ma : Euh... Un calin sandwich?

H : Exactement

Ma : Tu viens maman?

Cameron rejoint sa famille dans le lit, elle avait eu si peur de le perdre que ce calin la rassurerait

H : Maddie?

Ma : Oui papa?

H : Tu veux bien aller me chercher le cadeau que je voulais faire à ta maman?

Ma : Oui papa j'y vais

Quelques minutes plus tard Maddie rapporta un petit écrin à sa maman, elle l'ouvrit et Cameron fut à la fois heureuse et surprise

H : Je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne croyais pas au mariage mais si je veux que tu sois ma femme c'et parce que je veux montrer à tout le monde à quel point je peux t'aimer. Je t'aime plus que tout, sauf Maddie bien sur

Cameron passa la bague à son doigt et prononça un "oui"sans hésiter

Ma : Je t'avais dit papa que maman dirait oui, tu avais peur

H : Je ne t'ai rien demandé petite chipie

Voyant que le sourire de Cameron s'effaçait, House demanda à la petite de s'en aller

H : Tu nous laisse une minute

Ma : Oui papa

H : Va embêter Chase

Ma en s'en allant : C'est déja fait

H : Elle me ressemble de plus en plus

C : Tu as eu peur que je dise non?

H : Quand on a commencé je t'ai dit que je ne serais peut-être pas à la hauteur alors j'ai cru que tout cela te convenait

C : Ca fait six ans que nous sommes ensemble, on est une famille

H : Tu te rappelles de notre première nuit?

C : Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier

H : Alors souviens toi de cette nuit, c'est la promesse de l'infini. C'est une promesse qui vient récompenser le courage de ceux qui ont affronté seuls tant d'années. C'est la preuve de la confiance entre deux êtres qui est le fondement même de l'amour. C'est un effort de volonté pour oublier et s'affranchir des peines du passé. C'est un serment qui lie deux âmes a l'exclusion de toute autre. C'est le symbole d'un risque assumé et la reconnaissance des défits à venir. Car à deux on est toujours plus fort, comme un équipage soudée pour surmonter les tempêtes du destin. L'amour sera toujours la raison d'être des humains et la force qui guide leur vie. Le plus important ce n'est pas cette cérémonie, elle ne sert qu'à montrer aux yeux du monde des sentiments déjà existants et des promesses déjà sellées au plus profond du coeur des marriés. Je t'aime Allison et tu te rends compte que moi le grand docteur House, j'ai demandé conseil à une enfant de cinq ans.

C : Je ne pensais pas que tu te déciderais un jour à me le demander mais je suis heureuse que tu l'ai enfin fait

H : Tu me pardonnes

C : Sans aucun doute. Tu sais je te considères comme mon mari depuis un moment déja

Ma : Alors maman va s'appeler House comme nous

C : Tu es là depuis quand toi?

Ma : Papa a dit une minute alors j'ai regardé l'horloge et je suis revenue

C : C'est sur elle te ressemble de plus en plus, toute aussi têtue

Ma : Papa dit que c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes et que c'est ton ostination qui a fait ceder papa et que ça je le tient de toi

H : Tu vois Allison elle est un mini moi, et chérie on dit obstination

Ma : C'est pareil sans le B

C : C'est pas vrai espérons juste pour Cuddy qu'elle ne vienne pas trop souvent

Forman entra dans la chambre

H : Alors, quand est ce je sort?

For : On verra demain mais si vous ne tenez pas sur vos jambes vous resterez encore un peu

Ma : Papa va rentrer demain, il va mieux alors il rentre avec maman et moi

H : Vous voyez mon docteur dit que je peux rentrer

Forman sortit de la chambre mais Cameron était inquiète

C : Et si ça ne va pas ?

H : Tout va bien, je t'assure

Le lendemain soir la famille House-Cameron rentrait chez elle mais la nuit allait être agitée, vers deux heures du matin Hous se réveilla et vit que Allison était encore éveillée

H : Ca ne va pas?

C : Si mais je ne peux pas dormir

H : Allison, je vais bien, très bien alors ne t'inquiètes pas et dort tu es épuisée

C : Je ne peux pas j'ai peur que ce ne sois qu'un rêve et que quand je me réveille tu sois...

House posa une main sur son visageet essuya une larme qui avait coulé malgré elle

H : Je te promet d'être là à ton réveil je ne vais pas te laisser

Maddie qui était entré sans bruit avait entendu

Ma : Et moi tu ne va pas me laisser. Hein papa?

H : Non bien sur mais qu'est ce que tu fait là?

Ma : J'ai fait un cauchemar et je peux plus dormir j'ai peur qu'il recommence. Je t'ai entendu parler à maman alors je suis venue voir si tu allais bien et si tu étais plus malade

H : Monte Maddie

Madeline s'approcha du lit, son père la souleva et la déposa entre lui et Allison. Cette dernière posa une main sur le front de sa fille et poussa quelques mèches qui lui couvraient les yeux

H : Ecoutez moi bien vous deux, je vas très bien sinon je ne serais pas sortie de l'hôpital alors arrêtez d'avoir peur et dormez

Finallement tout le monde s'endormit et au réveil Allison et Maddie virent qu'il était bien là entre elles deux. Elles ne savaient pas comment il avait atteri ici mais il tenait chacune de ses prinncesse d'un bras. Allison sur son côté gauche avait sa tête contre sa nuque et Maddie du côt droit reposait contre son torse avec le bras de son père qui était replié de façon à ce que sa main soit posé sur la tête de sa fille

H : Vous voyez je suis bel et bien là

Ma : Je veux encore dormir

House et Cameron se levèrent en laissant leur fille sur leur lit. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de leur décision de se marier mais ils allaient se marier tout les deux, ensemble et personne ne pourrait empêcher leur bonheur

_**P.S. : La phrase que House dit à Allison n'est pas de moi mais elle est trop belle, enfin moi je trouve, et elle correspond bien à la situation bon allez un nouveau chapitre bientôt**_


	9. Un bouchon, pourquoi?

**Chapitre 9 : Un bouchon ? Pourquoi ?**

_**Deux mois plus tard**_

**Du côté de House**

C'était enfin le grand jour, Bien que House ne soit pas supersticieux lui et Cameron ne s'étaient pas vu depuis la veille, elle y croyait et ben sur il avait cédé, il avait passé la nuit chez Wilson et ce dernier n'en revenait toujours pas du changement de comportement de son ami depuis qu'il avait sa famille. En effet il avait, la veille, passé près d'une heure au téléphone avec sa fille qui lui réclamait une histoire et il avait bien sur cédé à la fillette. Wilson lui avait même dit " je ne te reconnais plus ".

_Flash Back_

_House venait de racrocher avec Maddie_

_W : Tu as encore cédé_

_H : Je n'y suis pour rien, que se soit Cameron ou Madeline, elles me font craquer_

_W : Tu l'appelles encore Cameron?_

_H : Seulement quand elle n'est pas là_

_W : Je ne te reconnais plus, tu es si différent du House que j'ai rencontré_

_H : Pas du tout_

_W : Pas au travail mais en privée oui_

_Fin flash back_

House n'avait pas sus quoi répondre, c'est vrai qu'il était différent mais pour lui ça lui semblait naturel. Ils venait tout les deux de finir de s'habiller et ils prirent les clés et montèrent en voiture. Environ dix minutes plus tard, House releva la tête du papier où étaient inscrits les voeux qu'il relisait car Wilson s'était arrété

H : On a pas toute la journée qu'est que tu attends ?

W : C'est bouché je ne peux pas foncer dans les voitures

H : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée pourtant, j'ai promis de ne pas être en retard alors dépêche toi

W : Je fais de mon mieux mais je ne peux rien faire, les voitures sont là je ne peux pas les fire disparaître

Au bout de quelques minutes ils avancèrent un peu, puis House vit une petite ruelle qui coupait deux rues

H : Là . Prends pas là on ira plus vite

W : C'est bon j'ai vu, j'y vais

Wilson tourna, il roula lentement car la rue était vraiment très petite, mas finallement, il réussit mais ce n'était plus le bon itinéraire et ils durent trouver une autre solution mais Wilson s'énervait car House était, comment dire...Insuportable. Il faisait sans cesse des réflexions comme " mais non pa par là " ou alors " qu'est ce que tu fais, tu nous rallonges". Mais Wilson le comprenait il savait que son ami était nerveux, bien sur il aimait sa fiancée et sa fille mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé se marier, il avait peur de quelque chose mais il ne savait pas de quoi, où plutôt oui il savait mais il ne voulait pas qu'elles l'apprennent

W : Tu as l'air nerveux

H : Non tu crois, je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux de ma vie

W : Ne le sois pas.

H : J'ai peur

W : Quoi, tu as peur . Mais de quoi

H : De ne pas être à la hauteur

W : Tu délires mon vieux, tu vie avec Cameron depuis six ans, tu as une fille qui t'adore et te vénère, alors dis toi que ce mariage n'est qu'une formalité, un papier signé et une preuve de montrer à tout le monde que tu aimes Cameron. C'est merveilleux que tu te maries mais ta vie ne sera pas différente de celle que tu as en ce moment, tu continueras de les aimer non?

H : Bien sur que oui................Tu as raison et puis de toute façon ces voeux ne vont pas se dire tout seul

W : Qu'est ce que tu as dit dans tes voeux?

H : Tu verras ça tout à l'heure

Ils venaient enfin d'arriver à l'église, elle resemblait à une chappelle moderne avec une devanture blanche et des vitraux de couleurs que la pluie commençait à inonder

**Du côté de Cameron**

Elle venait de mettre sa robe blanche, elle était simple mais très belle, sa coiffure était terminé mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas être prète. Madeline entra dans sa chambre vétu d'une robe bleue avec un ruban dans le dos, ses cheveux venaient juste d'être bouclés

Ma : Tu es très belle maman

C : Toi aussi ma puce

Ma : C'est le docteur Cuddy qui m'a aidé, enfin elle a fait le plus gros

Cuddy était venu aider Cameron à se préparer, ce qui avat été fait en deux heures environ mais elle voyait bien que la jeune femme était vraiment très anxieuse

Cu : Vous allez bien?

C : Oui merci

Sur la route, la circulation était dense mais leur voiture n'avait pas trop de mal à avancer, Cuddy conduisait et elle voyait que Cameron n'allait pas si bien que cela

Cu : Qu'est ce que vous avez?

C : Rien

Cu : Docteur Cameron!!!

Ma : Maman a peur de quelque chose mais je sais pas de quoi

C : J'ai tout simplement peur qu'il change d'avis

Cu : Il ne le fera pas

C : Comment le savez vous?

Cu : La dernière fois que je vous ai vu comme cela, c'était au début de votre grossesse. Vous vous en souvenez

C : Bien sur comment pourrais-je oublier?

Cu : Il a changé depuis que vous êtes dans sa vie, il a finallement décidé de ne pas vous rejetter, il a voulu Maddie, et maintenant il veut vous épouser, il ne changera pas d'avis, il vous aime

Ma : De quoi vous parlez maman?

C : Tu es trop jeune pour que je te dise ça, quand tu seras grande, d'accord mon coeur?

Ma : D'accord, tu sais papa il a dit qu'il avait peur lui aussi

C : Quand ça?

Ma : Quand il a acheté la bague, j'étais avec lui, et il a dit qu'il ne savait pas si il faisait bien de l'acheter car il avait peur que tu veuilles seulement que ça continue comme c'est mais j'ai dit à papa " si tu essaie pas tu sauras pas" alors il est entrée et il a acheté la bague. Et après il a dit " j'espère que tu as raison Maddie " et j'avais raison tu as bien voulu te marier alors papa aurait pas fait tout ça sans être sur de vouloir le faire

Cu : Elle est intelligente

C : Comme son père

Elles arrivèrent à la chappelle, House n'était pas encore là mais les invités oui, il arriva une demi heure plus tard, Cameron n'était pas là, il vit Madeline qui s'approcha de lui

H : Coucou mon petit coeur

Ma : Coucou, maman était inquiète, tu es en retard

H : Je sais, je sais, va dire à ta maman que je suis désolé mais que je ne suis pas encore capable d'empêcher les embouteillages

Ma : Ok

Elle se rendit dans la pièce où se trouvait sa mère

Ma : Papa est là maman, il a dit " je suis désolé mais que je ne suis pas encore capable d'empêcher les embouteillages"

C : Alors il est là

Ma : Oui mais il a l'air encore plus nerveux que toi

Cameron était rassuré il était là, il était là, ils allaient se marier et personne ne pourrait les empêcher d'être encore plus heureux qu'ils ne l'étaient déja.

Deux personnes amoureuses s'unissant en un seul amour.

**P : S : La suite arrivera bientôt, seulement, j'ai les voeux de House mais pas ceux de Cameron alors il faut les trouver, bon aller bonne lecture **


	10. Un mariage, des voeux, pour toujours

**Chapitre 10 : Un mariage, des voeux, pour toujours**

Ils y étaient, enfin, le second plus beau jour de leur vie ( le premier étant la naissance de Madeline). Ils s'aimaient, tout le monde le savait mais cette fois, en ce jour cet amour sera inscrit à jamais.

Cameron était dans la salle où elle attendait l'heure H, House quant-à lui n'avait jamais eu aussi peur mais il n'osait se l'avouer ni à lui même ni aux autre bien sur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne présentent, quelques amis et la famille la plus proche mais c'est tout.

House avait peur de plus en plus, il paniquait mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour se calmer. Il était assis sur un bac dans l'église, il restait mois d'un quart d'heure avant la cérémonie mais il avait peur, plus à chaques minutes mais il avait envie de se marier oh oui il en avait envie. Il vit Chase qui s'approcha de lui

H : Pas maintenant vous, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter vos gérémiades

Ch : Vous avez le trac

H : Non je n'ai jamais été aussi détendu de ma vie. A votre avis comment vous serez vous à ma place

Ch : J'aimerais bien être à votre place.

H : Et ben ça narrivera pas, Allison m'a choisit bien que je sois un enfoiré donc je l'a garde.

Ch : Alors arrêtez d'avoir peur, elle vous a choisit vous alors elle ne changera pas d'avis

... : Il a raison

C'était Cameron qui faisait son entrée

H : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se voit avant le mariage

Chase les laissa

C : On ne s'est pa vu depuis hier et puis Je voulais être sure que tu étais là. Maddie me l'a dit mais je...

H : Tu voulais vérifier que je ne m'étais pas enfui?

C : Oui mais à ce que je vois je ne suis pas la seule à m'inquiéter

H : Qu'est ce que tu veux on est tout aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, moi je reste ici

Cameron se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main

C : Moi aussi

Cuddy entrant : Vous voila le prètre va arriver, ça va commencé.

House souria à sa fiancé, se leva en gardant sa main dans la sienne, puis elle se leva à son tour. Mais ils durent se séparer le temps de se rejondre devant l'autel.

Quelques minutes plus tard le prètre venait de terminer son monologue, le moment était venu de s'échanger les voeux.

_**Cameron : **_

La première fois que je t'ai vu

J'étais complétement perdue

J'ai eu l'impression de tomber dans un trou sans fond

Et puis au bout de quelques annèes

Tu m'as enfin laissé t'aimer

Et toi aussi tu m'as aimé

Nous sommes si bien tout les deux

Où plutôt tout les trois

Avec notre petite Madeline

Alors tout ça c'est pour te dire

Que ton amour m'a fait naitre

Ton amour me fait vivre

Ton amour me rend heureuse

Et que moi je t'aime

De tout mon coeur

Et de toute mon âme

_**House :**_

Cela fait des années que je tente

De trouver les mots juste

Pour te dire tous ce que je ressent

Et c'est maintenant que je commence

A comprendre mes sentiments.

Ils sont forts, invincible et immortels,

Ils ont grandis avec les années.

Ils sont devenus plus forts et plus grands

Le temps les a renforcés

Mais malgrés cette force et ce temps

Mes sentiments sont faible et nvisible

Car au fond de moi je pense

Qu'il faudrait plusieurs éternité

Pour que je puisse t'expliquer

Ce que je ressents vraiment

On se connait depuis des années

Mais j'ai l'impression que cela date d'hier

Car au fond de mon coeur je sais

Que mon amour pour toi grandira chaque jour

Je t'aimerais toujours plus fort que la veille

Une vie ne suffira pas

A te donner tout l'amour que je ressent pour toi

Mais je te promets que durant toute notre vie

Je te donnerais cet amour

Je t'aime Allison

Après les alliances et le baiser échangé, tout le monde s'apprétaient à s'en aller, mais personne ne s'attendait aux voeux écrits par House, bien sur ils savaient tous combien House avait changé depuis qu'il avait une famille. Personne ne se doutait que s'était à se point, il aimait Allison et il venait de le montrer dans ces voeux. Les voeux de Cameron étaient parfaits pour l'occasion mais tout le monde se doutait qu'elle dirait quelque chose comme cela, cétait bien son genre.

Le samedi suivant Madeline n'avait pas école alors comme chaque samedi, elle était venue avec ses parents. Elle était dans le bureau de son père qui était avec les autres dans la salle de travail,

H : Bon on a trouvé ce qu'il a donnez lui le traitement et ne me dérangez pas, j'ai une petite demoiselle qui m'attend donc je ne suis là pour personne sauf ma femme bien sur

Les quatres médecins sortirent de la salle et House rejoignit sa fille qui regardait une émission pour les enfants à la télé

H : Alors mon petit coeur c'est intéressant ce que tu regardes?

Ma : Pas vraiment, c'est trop nul je sais déja tout ce qu'ils disent

H : Et bien regarde autre chose

Ma : Non j'ai pas envie. J'ai réussi à prendre à maman ce que tu m'as demandé et elle le sait pas encore, enfin je crois

Madeline sortit un papier de le poche de sa veste et la tendit à son père

H : C'est super Maddie approche

House était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, Maddie s'approcha et il la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, puis il sortit de sou son bureau un cadre très grand, il le posa devant son ordinateur et enleva le verre pour y déposer le papier que Maddie venait de lui donner.

Ma : Maman va être contente, j'en suis sure

H : Moi aussi mon coeur, tu vas la chercher pendant que je l'installe au mur

Ma : D'accord

Maddie sortit du bureau de son père et partit à la recherche de sa mère, elle la croisa devant le bureau de Wilson

C : Eh ma puce qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Ma : Papa a une surprise pour toi dans son bureau, il a fait quelque chose pour nous trois.

Cameron prit la main de sa fille et se dirigea vers le bureau de son mari, elle frappa et entra. Elle n'eut pas besoin que celui ci lui montre sa surprise, elle la vit, sur le mur. Un grand cadre dans lequel se trouvait une copie de leur certificat de mariage, du certificat de naissance de Madeline, le papier où était inscrit les voeux de House et celui où état inscrit les voeux de Cameron.

C : C'est superbe, mais comment tu as eu mes voeux?

H : Demande à ta fille

Ma : J'ai fouiller dans ton sac quand tu étais sous la douche ce matin, c'est pas bien je sais mais papa voulais te faire la surprise

C : Alors comme ça tu entraine notre fille à la délinquance?

H : Je lui ai juste dit de te le prendre

Cameron s'approcha de son mari et se blotit contre lui, elle ferma les yeux, House la serra contre lui

Ma : Et moi j'ai le droit à un calin?

H : Bien sur mon coeur

House prit sa fille dans ses bras et serra les deux femmes de sa vie tout contre lui. Et il ne se posait qu'une question, comment serait sa fille plus tard?


	11. Panique à l'école

**Petit chapitre avant le prochain sinon c'est trop long mais je met la suite aussitôt**

**Chapitre 11 : Panique à l'école**

Quatre ans plus tard, dans une salle de classe, le professeur commence son cour de mathématique, les élèves sont attentif mais la fin de la journée se fait sentir et ils commencent à être fatigué. Au bout d'un quart d'heure le professeur s'arrète et deux personnes entrent dans la salle, le directeur et un élève de la fac qui doit commencer un stage le lendemain. Les élèves le salue. Soudain deux évènements se produisent, le premier les portes éléctriques se ferment, le directeur essaie d'ouvrir mais en vain.

Directeur : Ne vous en faites pas les enfants, on va bientôt nous sortir de là

Enfant 1 : Ce n'est pas la première fois on a l'habitude

Le second c'est que dix minutes plus tard le un élève s'écroule au sol, les deux adultes et le jeune homme se dirigent vers cet enfant.

Une demi heure plus tard, au PP, le docteur House s'apprétait à quitter l'hôpital, quand Cameron (elle gardait son nom pour le travail), l'intersepta.

C : Cuddy te cherche pour tes consultations.

H : Dis lui que je suis déja parti

Cu : Vous aurez le culot de me mentir

H : Zut, euh je dois aller chercher Maddie

Cu : On est mardi c'est Cameron qui y va le mardi

C : Tu t'es fait avoir mon coeur

Le téléphone de Cuddy sonna, elle s'écarta de quelques pas, écouta puis racrocha, elle s'approcha plus rapidement qu'elle s'était élognée, elle avait lair paniqué

Cu : Il y a un souci dans une école primaire, les issus sont bloqué et un élève est malade, il s'est écroulé d'un coup et il a des marques rouge sur le corps

H : Je....

Cu : C'est l'école de Maddie

House ne dit plus rien, lui et Cameron sortirent de l'hôpital, montèrent en voiture et se rendirent à l'école, c'était le dernier jour de Maddie dans cette école, elle commencait une école pour enfant prodige le jeudi suivant. Arrivé sur place, il n'y avait que quelques parents, une équipe médicale et d'éléctricien qui tentait de réparer le système éléctrique qui commandait l'ouverture des portes. House se demandait comment une école qui était sensé être à la pointe de la technologie pouvait avoir ce genre de problème

H s'approchant des médecins : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

Médecin 1 : Une petite fille s'est écroulé devant les autres, elle a des marques rouge sur le corps selon son professeur

C : Vous nous avez dit une petite fille comment elle s'appelle?

Le médecin chercha sur son dossier

H : Elle vous à posé une question alors répondez, notre fille est à l'intérieur

Méd : Ah voila , Kim elle s'appelle Kim Dolley

Les deux époux se sentirent beaucoup plus serrein, ce n'était pas leur fille

H : Vous pouvez les joindre?

Méd : Oui le téléphone à l'intérieur fonctionne, je vais les appeler

Deux minutes plus tard, le médecin parla au professeur, House tendit la main et prit le combiné

H : Ici le docteur House, vous devez être Mademoiselle Franck, j'aimerais parler à Maddie s'il vous plait

Fra : Entendu docteur je vous la passe... Maddie

House brancha le haut parleur : Sa va ma puce?

Maddie : Oui mais Kim elle a du mal à respirer

House : D'accord, écoute moi branche le haut parleur tu veux bien?

Maddie : C'est fait et après?

House : Il faut qu'un adulte écoute sa respiration

Directeur : Mais on a rien pour le faire et puis on ne sais pas si elle est contagieuse, on a mit les enfants dans la salle avoisinante, les portes ne sont pas éléctroniques

H : Il faut que je sache si elle a un problème au poumon et pour ça il faut un silence totale et il faut aussi que vous colliez votre oreille sur sa poitrine alors faites le!

Directeur : Pas question.... Attends petite petite

C : Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Fra : C'est Maddie, elle s'est enfermée dans la pièce avec Kim


	12. Le petit docteur

**Language médicale totalement inventé dsl**

**Chapitre 12 : Le petit docteur**

H : Dites lui de revenir, que c'est moi qui lui dit de revenir et vite

Le professeur raccrocha, House avait peur, Cameron vint se blottir contre lui, elle aussi avait peur pour sa fille. Quelques minutes plus tard le téléphone sonna. House brancha le haut parleur,

.... : Papa, c'est moi

H : Maddie, je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête?

Ma : Personne voulait aller voir Kim alors j'y suis allé et j'ai fait ce que tu as dit

H : D'accord mais tu n'y retournes pas.

Ma : Je suis encore avec elle

C : Maddie sors de cette salle

Ma : Tu es la aussi maman désolé mais je vais pas t'obéir, il faut que j'aide Kim

C : Laisse faire les adultes

Ma : Mais ils ne veulent pas, et puis je serais malade depuis longtemps si elle est contagieuse

H : Comment ça?

Ma : Elle a été malade la semaine dernière, mais elle allait mieux alors elle est revenue

H : Attends une minute mon coeur. Allison va voir sa mère et demande lui ce qu'avait sa fille ne t'inquiètes pas je t'appelle si il y a du nouveau.

C : D'accord mais tu m'appelles

H : Promis

Il embrassa sa femme, puis elle se retourna et s'en alla.

H : Maddie, tu as écouté alors ça fait du bruit?

Ma : On dirait qu'elle tousse à l'intérieur comme si il y avait quelque chose dans sa poitrine

H : Je vois, écoute moi tu prends toutes les affaires que tu trouves et tu soulèves son dos et sa tête tu sais comme je le fait à l'hôpital, avec les patients qui on du mal à respirer

Ma : Oui je vois je raccroche et je te rappelle dans quelques minutes d'accord?

H : Oui vas -y

Med : Elle est courageuse votre fille et très tétue

H : Oui comme sa mère

... : J'aurais juré qu'elle tenait sa de toi

H : Wilson! qu'est ce que tu fais ici

W : Maddie est ma filleul je te rappelle je m'inquiète, elle va bien?

H : Oui ce n'est pas elle qui est malade mais elle est quand même avec elle.

Maison de Kim Dolley

Cameron frappa à la porte et une femme vint ouvrir, elle devait avoir une trentaine d'année, elle était plus jeune qu'elle. Elle lui expliqua ce qui se passait et la mère la fit entrer

C : Votre fille était malade la semaine dernière, qu'est ce qu'elle avait?

Mme D : Un rhume c'est tout, les médecns lui on donné des médicaments et comme elle avait l'air d'aller mieux, je l'ai remise à l'école

C : D'accord et avez vous remarqué les marques rouges sur son corps?

Mme D : Non qu'est ce que c'est?

C : On verra quand elle sera sortit, si vous voulez je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'école

Mme D : Je ne peux pas mon mari va rentré bientôt et je vais devoir le prévenir

C : Entendu, une dernière question votre fille a-t-elle des allergies?

Mme D : Non aucune

Cameron sortit et retourna voir sa famille, elle y arriva dix minutes plus tard

C : Greg, des nouvelles de Maddie?

H : Non pour le moment elle essaie d'aider Kim à mieux respirer en surelevant son dos, elle va rappeler d'ici quelques minutes

C : D'accord, la mère de Kim m'a dit que sa fille avait un simple rhume et elle n'a pas d'allergies

Le téléphone sonna, House brancha le haut parleur

H : Alors Maddie, Kim respire mieux?

Ma : Oui pour l'instant ça va

H : Je supose qu'il n'y a pas d'adultes autour de toi

Ma : Non ils ne veulent pas venir

H : Bon alors tu vas te débrouiller seule tu pense pouvoir le faire?

Ma : Ca dépend, qu'est ce que je dois faire?

H : Tu soulève son pull et tu me décris ses marques, si elles sont grosses où petites et si il y en a plus que sur les bras. Mais surtout tu n'y touches pas Maddie d'accord? On ne sais jamais

Ma : D'accord je regarde mais je touche pas

H : C'est ça

C : Maddie, ma chérie, tu veux bien demander à ton professeur si il y a quelqu'un qui a un téléphone qui fait des photos, tu nous les enverra comme ça

Ma : D'accord, je racroche, je rappelle dans cinq minutes

H : Bonne idée Allison, on devrait lui en acheter un

C : Elle va avoir neuf ans, tu ne trouves pas que c'est jeune?

H : Non

C : Ca m'aurait étonné

Wilson les regardait, ils voyaient ses amis discuté de tout et de rien dans un moment pareil, House se rendit compte du malaise de son ami

H : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Maddie, elle va bien et puis elle sais bien qu'il faut qu'elle fasse ce que je lui dit, on ne rigole pas avec les maladies

W : Tu n'es pas inquièt?

H : Au début oui, je l'étais mais maintenant ça va, Maddie va bien et je crois avoir une partie de la réponse et si ils arrivent à les sortirent de là rapidement Kim s'en sortira et Maddie n'aura rien

Dans la salle de classe

Ma : Ne t'inquiètes pas Kim, mon papa me dit tout ce que je dois faire pour t'aider et je trouve que je me débrouille bien non?

K : Oui c'est vrai

Ma : Je vais regarder tes marques

Maddie regarda

Ma : C'est bizarre on dirait des brûlures

K : S'en est

Ma : Comment tu as eu ça?

Kim ne parla pas

Ma : Kim, mon papa ne pourra pas t'aider si tu ne me dit rien et ma maman est allé voir la tienne

Kim : Il ne fallait pas, il va être en colère

Ma : Qui?

Kim : Mon père

Ma : Tu devrait me racconter et après j'appelerais mes parents

Kim : J'ai eu un rhume la semaine dernière mais j'ai fait exprès de ne pas prendre mes médicaments pour encore être malade, j'ai pris les vitamines de ma mère pour avoir l'air en forme ce matin même si j'avais du mal à respirer.

Ma : Tu t'es rendue malade?Pourquoi?

Kim : Pour que l'on vienne nous aider maman et moi, mon père est méchant

Ma : Et ces marques

Kim : C'est lui qui les ai faites

Sur ces mots Kim s'évanouit

Ma : Kim !! Kim !!!

A l'exterieur, House regardait les potos que Maddie venait de lui envoyé, il pensait lui aussi que c'était des brûlures, le télephone sonna

H : Oui

Ma : Papa, Kim elle s'est evanouie et j'arrive pas à la réveiller, j'ai peur

H : D'accord écoute moi bien et fait tout ce que je te dis de faire, compris?

Ma : Compris

H : Tu repose ton oreille sur sa poitrine et tu vérifie qu'elle respire encore

Après quelques secondes

Ma : Oui c'est bon

H : D'accord alors est ce que tu as de l'eau près de toi

Ma : Non il n'y a pas de robinet

C : Chérie, utilise la bouteille que je t'ai mis pour le sport et regarde si d'autre en ont apporté

H : Oui c'est ça et après tu lui verse de l'eau sur le visage

Quelques minutes après

Ma : C'est bon elle se réveille mais elle a l'air fatigué

H : Demande lui seulement d'où vienne ses brûlures et laisse là dormir

Ma : Elle m'a dit tout à l'heure que c'est son père qui lui a fait

C : C'est pas vrai

H : Maddie, c'est très important. Demande à Kim avec quoi il lui a fait ça. Bon je raccroche tu me rappelles quand tu as fini

Ma : D'accord papa

A l'exterieur

C : Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant en plus sa mère m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas d'où venait ces brûlures

H : Préviens les services sociaux, il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent s'approcher d'elle

C : D'accord

Cameron décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro elle resta en ligne tout en expliquant ce qui se passait

Pendant ce temps Madeline parlait à son amie

Ma : Mon père me demande de te demander avec quoi ton père te fait ces brûlures

Kim : Je ne sais pas c'est un produit ménager que ma mère utilise. Ma mère aussi elle a des brûlures, mon père dit que si on le dit à quelqu'un il va nous faire encore plus de mal, mais la dernière fois il a fait tellement mal que j'ai eu de la fièvre.

Ma : C'était quand?

Kim : Ce matin, je me suis dit que si je venais à l'école malade on s'appercevrait de mes marques et ils arrêteraient mon père.

Ma : Attends mes parents vont s'occuper de toi et il ne te fera plus de mal

Kim : Ils ont l'air gentil

Ma : Ils le sont, mes parents sont super avec moi. Bon je dois les appeler, repose toi

Ma : Papa c'est moi, Kim dort, elle a dit que c'était avec un produit de ménage. Alors tu sais ce qu'elle a?

H : Oui ma puce, ce n'est pas très grave si on la sort vite de là elle guérira vite

Ma : Elle a quoi?

H : Une pneumonie, je doutais à cause de ses marques mais à ce que je vois ce sont en partie à cause d'elles qu'elle a de la fièvre. Ecoute moi est ce qu'il te reste de l'eau?

Ma : Oui

H : Bon tu verse de l'eau sur des tissus comme des écharpes par exemple puis tu les pose sur les brulûres pour arrêter la douleur

Ma : D'accord

Une demi heure plus tard les électriciens annoncèrent que les portes étaient ouvertes, les ambulanciers entrèrent, ils ressortirent peu après les enfants de la classe de Madeline, ils virent Kim qui portait un masque à oxygène puis derrière avec un médecin ils virent leur fille, elle les vit et courut vers eux, Cameron qui courait plus vite que House fut près d'elle plus rapidement elle la porta et la serra tout contre elle, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ma : C'est rien maman je vais bien tu vois

House : Ta mère est très émotive tu devrait le savoir. Allez viens là

House prit à son tour sa fille dans ses bras, ce n'était plus aussi facile que quand elle avait cinq ans, mais il ne se lassait pas de la serrer contre lui

H : Tu as bien travaillé Maddie

Ma : J'ai deux bons professeurs.

H : Mais je te préviens ne nous refait plus jamais peur comme cela d'accord?

Ma : Promis

H : Je t'aime mon petit coeur

Ma : Moi aussi je t'aime papa et toi aussi maman

C : Tu viens on t'emmène à l'hôpital

Ma : Voir Kim?

H : Oui, et aussi voir si tu vas bien

Ma : C'est obligé?

H et C : Oui


	13. Merci Maddie

**Chapitre 12 : Merci Maddie**

A l'hôpital Maddie suivit quelque test pour voir si tout allait bien et par chance elle n'avait rien, elle devrait juste rester à l'hôpital pour la nuit au cas où cela se déclenche un peu plus tard. Tout le monde venait voir la fillette, ils avaient été tous très inquièts et ils n'étaient pas étonné de voir toujours un de ses parents, au moin avec elle.

Maddie, elle, s'inquiétait pour son amie Kim, donc ses parents allaient chacun leur tour voir si tout allait bien, cette fois c'est House qui y était allé

Ma : Alors, elle va bien papa ?

H : Elle se repose, elle a encore de la fièvre et du mal à respirer mais je pense que d'ici quelques jours elle ira beaucoup mieux

House vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de sa fille, il aimait la voir sourire

Ma : Et ses parents il ne faut pas qu'ils la voient ils lui font du mal !!!

C : Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, on a appris que c'est son père qui lui fait ça sa mère aussi à des brûlures sur les bras, il n'y a que sa mère qui aura le droit de la voir, son père ira en prison

Ma : D'accord, c'est bon alors, quand elle ira un peu mieux est ce que jaurais le droit d'aller la voir?

H : Bien sur ma puce. Aller il se fait tard il faut dormir maintenant

Ma : D'accord

C : Si tu as besoin tu nous fait appeler

Maddie dormait déja, la journée avait été longue, très longue surtout pour une fillette de presque neuf ans. Les époux la laissèrent dormr sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle de plus de quelques mètres, ils sortirent et restèrent à l'extérieur

C : J'ai eu peur tu sais quand il a dit que c'était une fille qui était malade

House s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, lui aussi il avait eu peur, il avait du mal à se le dire et à lui dire mais il avait eu peur. Il se décida finallement, il lui posa un baser sur le front et se détacha doucement d'elle

H : Moi aussi j'ai eu peur, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je vous perdais elle et toi, je vous aime tellement

C : Nous aussi on t'aime

Au même moment Cuddy arriva, elle les regarda et se dit que si elle ne voyait pas House agir de cette façon avec sa famille elle se dirait qu'il n'avait pas changé du tout

Cu : Vous n'allez pas rester ici toute la nuit. Non s'est hors de question, Maddie est très bien entourée et en plus elle va bien alors rentré chez vous

C et H : Pas question

H : On ne rentrera chez nous qu'avec Maddie, et puis de toute façon j'ai du travail

Cuddy le regarda bizarrement, oui le grand Grégory House avait bien changé, le couple se retourna, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à leur fille et quitta ce couloir.

Quelques jours plus tard, le samedi, Maddie était là mais en tant que visiteur comme chaque semaine. Elle était dans le bureau de son père à faire ses devoirs quand celui ci accompagné de sa femme entra dans la pièce, la petite fille les regarda, elle attendait quelque chose, ses parents savaient quoi

C : Je suppose que tu veux voir Kim

Maddie fit un hochement de la tête, sa mère lui tendit la main que la fillette prit sans hésiter et ses deux parents l'accompagnèrent dans une chambre, elle vit son amie, elle avait toujours un tuyau dans le nez pour l'aider à respirer mais cela n'impréssionait pas Madeline

H : Surtout, tu ne la fatigue pas de trop d'accord?

Ma : D'accord

H : Elle sortira d'ici une semaine si tout va bien

Sa fille entra, Kim la vit et lui sourit

C : Et si on les laissait?

H : Ok, On va déjeuner?

Les parents sortirent laissant leur fille avec son amie

Ma : Tu vas mieux?

K : Sa va, oui, ma mère va bientôt arriver, elle devait parler à un juge pour empêcher mon père de nous approcher, tient la voilà

Une jeune femme entra dans la chambre de la fillette, elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit

K : Maman c'est Maddie, c'est elle qui m'a aidé dans l'école

Mme Dolley : Merci Maddie

Ma : J'ai rien fait moi, c'est mon père qui me disait quoi faire et j'obéissais comme personne voulait entrer j'ai du le faire moi même

Mme Dolley : Tu veux rire tu as quel age neuf ans ?

Ma : Oui bientôt

Mme Dolley : Alors toi qui a neuf ans tu n'as pas hésité à rentré dans cette pièce sans savoir si c'était dangeureux alors que les adultes n'ont pas voulut, crois moi Maddie tu as été très courageuse et je te remercie si tu n'avais pas fait tout ce tu as fait Kim aurait été surement beaucoup plus malade et je ne plaisante pas j'ai entendu des médecins en parler

Maddie souria elle était heureuse que son amie soit bientôt guérie mais ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est qu'elle avait eu très peur dans cette pièce elle aurait aimé que ses parents soit avec elle et pas dehors mais elle se sentait quand même fière d'elle. Et puis ses parents aussi étaient fières d'elle, il le lui avait dit.

Ma : Je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule ça aurait été vraiment méchant

Mme Dolley : Merci beaucoup Maddie merci

Ma : De rien vraiment

Maddie continua de discuter avec elles, ses parents revinrent une heure après environ, ils emmenèrent leur fille déjeuner après que la mère de Kim les ai remercié. Ils étaient fière de leur fille c'est vrai mais ils ne voulaient pas que cette histoire la rende différente alors pour eux elle était leur fille et c'est tout. Mais House avait prévenu Allison que par moment il rappelerait au zigotos qui travaillent avec lui que leur fille, elle, était capable de prendre des décisions et seule.


	14. Souvenirs

**Chapitre 13 : Souvenirs**

Cela faisait un mois que Kim était sortie de l'hôpital et ce soir là Maddie dormait chez elle, les petites étaient quasiment inséparable depuis ce moment, la seule chose qui posait problème s'était la nouvelle de Maddie qui les empêchait de se voir plus souvent. Le couple House était donc seul ce soir là, House venait de sortir de la douche, il chercha sa femme du regard mais ne la trouve pas

H : Allison ?

C : Je suis dans la chambre

Il y alla, elle écrivait quelque chose dans un cahier, House vint s'asseoir près d'elle

H : Qu'est ce que s'est?

C : Un cahier souvenir pour Maddie, elle n'arrête pas de me poser tout un tas de questions sur nous, je me suis dit qu'un cahier où tout est raconté lui plairait quand elle sera plus grande sa va de soi

H : J'espère parce qu'il y a certaine chose qu'elle aurait du mal à comprendre même si elle est très intelligente. Tu as mis quoi par exemple?

C : Je parle de notre première nuit, de toutes les questions que nous nous sommes posé et de notre peur aussi

H : Wouah, ça date j'ai même par moment l'impression que ça n'a jamais eu lieu, nos peurs pas le reste.

C : Et pourtant....

_**Flash Back**_

Le docteur Allison Cameron revenait de son diner avec House, cela faisait près de deux mois qu'ils se voyaient en dehors du travail, ils dinaient, se promenaient mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Mais ce soir là elle ne savait pas si elle avait rêvé mais elle avait capté un regard qui était différents des autres qui lui envoyait habituellement. Non elle devait surement rêver. Mais pourtant, ce soir là quand elle fut enfin chez elle, il était là devant sa porte, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, elle s'approcha de lui, elle allait lui demander la raison de sa présence ici mais il captura son visage puis ses lèvres, il ne se détacha pas d'elle, il enleva juste une de ses mains pour la faire glisser dans la poche du blouson de Cameron, il en sortit les clé de son appartement et ouvrit, il la fit entrer. Il cessa son baiser, il allait parler mais cette fois ce fut elle qui lui prit ses lèvres et qui le conduisit à sa chambre. Quand elle se reveilla le lendemain elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se disait qu'elle avait sans doute commis une erreur alors elle se décida à partir enfin c'est ce qui était prévu jusqu'à ce que...

H : Non reste, reste là avec moi

Elle se retourna, elle se recoucha, il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement, elle avait peur et lui aussi mais lui il ne voulait pas y penser....Pour l'instant en tout cas

H : Donne moi une chance, je suis un bel enfoiré et tu le sais sans doute mieux que personne mais....Je t'en pris reste

C : J'ai peur

H : Je n'en doute pas et je vais pas te dire que tout sera parfait mais j'ai envie d'être avec toi plus que durant ces deux derniers moi, je veux être avec toi au sens propre de terme

C : Moi aussi

Sur ces mots il la fit se raprocher d'elle et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres qu'il approfondit, elle le laissa faire, elle en avait tellement rêvé et pour la seconde fois il lui fit l'amour comme personne ne lui avait jamais fait.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Cameron se rapprocha de son mari, c'est vrai qu'elle avait eu peur ce jour là mais elle avait eu tort et elle avait eu raison de rester ce matin là, House l'entourra de ses bras

H : J'aurais du me lancer plus tôt

C : Non, c'est très bien comme ça, si ça se trouve on était pas prèts avant.

H : Je me suis rendu compte plus tard que je t'aimais déja avant même si à ce moment là je ne m'en rendais pas compte

C : Tu regrettes?

H : Jamais tu m'entends jamais je ne regretterais de t'aimer et d'avoir Maddie, je t'interdis de penser le contraire

C : D'accord

Elle lui donna un baiser qu'il lui rendit

H : Je t'aime

C : Moi aussi je t'aime

H : Alors c'est quoi le prochain souvenir

C : Celui où Wilson nous vu

H : Trop désagréable, on passe?

C : Non c'est un passage important

H : J'ai failli te perdre ce jour là.

C : Oui mais ça c'est bien fini non?

H : Je ne l'aurais pas supporté

C : Tais toi. Je suis là, toi aussi et puis Maddie n'est pas loin, là c'est moi qui t'interdit de te mettre ce genre d'idée noire dans la tête

H : Oui madame, allez tu me racontes

_**Flash Back**_

Ce matin là ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble comme toutes les nuits depuis une semaine, elle se rendit à l'hôpital, House devait arriver plus tard. Une heure après House venait d'arriver, il vit Cameron, lui fit un signe, elle le suivit, une fois qu'ils furent seuls il l'embrassa, elle se laissa faire un moment puis elle se détacha de lui

C : Non pas ici, ce soir chez moi. Si on nous vois....

H : Il n'y a personne ici, juste un moment

C : D'accord

Il repris son baiser quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge, ils se séparèrent et virent Wilson qui venait de les surprendre. Cameron se retourna et partit elle entendit House l'appeler une fois puis une seconde et ensuite plus rien.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

H : J'aurais du te courir après

C : Et tu crois qu'avec ta canne tu aurais réussi à me ratraper, arrêtes de penser à ça tu es quand même venu et tu m'as convaincu de rester encore une fois. Alors cesse de te tourmenter à cause d'une chose qui s'est passé il y a près de dix ans

H : Moi je suis chaque jour heureux que j' ai réussi à me faire pardonner

C : Tu n'avais rien à te faire pardonner c'est moi qui est fuis, Greg

H : Bon allez je ne veux plus y repenser tu as écrit quoi d'autre?

C : Tout ce qui s'est passé avec Stacy et puis ce que j'avais décidé quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte

H : Je vois

C : Maddie m'en voudra tu crois?

H : Je ne sais pas, tu es sure de vouloir lui dire?

C : Elle a le droit de savoir

H : Dans ce cas j'ai un aveu à te faire, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'ai faillit ne pas venir quand j'ai su que tu accouchais, j'ai eu peur

C : Tu ne voulais pas venir?

H : Oh si ça je voulais mais je ne sais pas je me suis dis que ce bébé serait peut-être mieux si je n'étais pas son père

C : Et qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

H : Tu ne vas pas me croire

C : Dis moi

H : Stacy

C : Quoi !!

H : Elle est revenue pour un séminaire et elle est venue nous passer le bonjour, ce jour là Cuddy lui a appris que tu allais bientôt accoucher et que j'étais introuvable, finallement elle m'a trouver je ne sais même plus où je m'étais caché

_**Flash Back **_

Stacy Warner venait d'appercevoir House, elle se dirigea vers lui

H : Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

S : C'est plutôt moi qui doit te demander ça non? Ta petite amie est en train d'accoucher

H : Je sais

S : Alors va la voir

H : Je ne peux pas faire ça

S : Bin sur que si, tu l'as choisit elle tu lui as fais un enfant qui va bientôt arriver alors ne l'abandonnes pas

H : Je ne suis pas prèts à avoir un bébé, et puis je ne serais surement pas un bon père

S : Greg, elle t'attends Cuddy m'a dit que Cameron refusait d'accoucher si tu n'es pas là

H : Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse

S : C'est avec toi qu'elle l'est, ce bébé c'est une partie de toi et d'elle même si tu ne veux pas de lui il sera là. Pose toi une question serais tu prèts à la perdre elle et ton bébé juste parce que tu as un moment de faiblesse, crois tu qu'elle reviendras vers toi dans un où deux mois quand tu voudras retourner vers elle et qu'elle ne voudra pas te pardonner?

H : Je veux les avoir tout les deux mais je ne sais pas si je suis prèt

S : Tu l'es je le sais sinon tu ne l'aurais pas convaincu de ne pas avorter

H : Cuddy parle beaucoup trop

Sur ces mots il se leva et alla la rejoindre. Dans la salle d'accouchement

H : Je suis là Allison, désolé pour le retard

C : Ce n'est rien, tu es là

H : Oui et j'ai bien l'intension de toujours l'être

_**Fin Flash Back**_

C : Je vois

H : Tu m'en veux?

C : Pourquoi, pour avoir eu peur pendant un instant? Moi j'ai eu peur durant toute ma grossesse que tu changes d'avis, tu es encore une fois revenu. Je crois que je vais appeler Stacy pour la remercier

H : Je me demande encore comment tu fait pour me supporter

C : L'amour rend aveugle

H : Et depuis ce jour mis à part quand on c'est marié je n'ai jamais eu peur et depuis ce jour je n'ai plus jamais douté

C : Maddie va en découvrir des choses, j'espère qu'elle ne nous en voudra pas

H : Je ne pense pas, elle est comme toi et si tu as pu me prdonner tout ce que je t'ai fait avant notre relation elle nous pardonnera j'en suis sur

C : On a vraiment une fille super

H : C'est vrai

C : Elle nous ressemble à tout les deux

H : Oui toute aussi tétue

C : Je te signale qu'on la élevé comme cela

H : Oui mais je ne regrette pas elle est parfaite comme elle est, c'est mon petit ange

C : Elle est à moi aussi

H : Je sais mais c'est quand même mon petit ange

C : Tu crois qu'elle va changer?

H : Je n'espère pas, tu as écrit autre chose

C : Je m'en suis arrêté à mon accouchement pour l'instant

H : Ca t'ennuie si j'écrit quelque chose à la fin

C : Non bien sur dès que j'ai fini je te le passe

H : D'accord


	15. Des années plus tard

**lire se chapitre en écoutant : someone's watching over me. D'hillary Duff**

**Chapitre 15 : Des années après**

Le docteur House était assis à son bureau, perdu dans ses pensé, sa vie avait tellement changé, le tableau était toujours sur le mur, c'était sa place et il y resterait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre veuille l'enlever. Le docteur House se leva de son bureau, quelqu'un entra :

.... : Le patient vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque

H : J'arrive

Une fois le patient stable, le docteur House sortit et s'installa au volant de sa voiture, au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, il descendit et se dirigea là où il devait aller, il s'arrêta, s'accroupit. Il enleva les feuilles mortes et puis le docteur House put lire :

_Grégory et Allison House_

_Amis, Epoux et Parents_

_Bien aimés_

Oui en cinq ans la vie du docteur Madeline House avait tellement changé.

Elle avait perdu ses parents en à peine quelques heures d'intervalles, elle y repensa comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait sur leur tombe, Grégory House avait succombé à une crise cardiaque, sa femme et sa fille étaient anéanties, mais Allison était tellement boulversé que son coeur ne l'avait pas supporter, elle était morte la nuit suivante. Madeline avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, durant les deux premières semaines elle n'avait pas pu quitter son domicile. Forman et Chase venait la voir tout les jours mais elle n'allait pas bien, les deux hommes avaient jurés de veiller sur Maddie si il arrivait quoique ce soit à ses parents. Au début ils pensaient qu'ils auraient du le faire si c'était une enfant mais elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Elle avait failli perdre son bébé, elle était enceinte de trois mois à la mort de ses parents et elle n'avait pas pu leur annoncer. La seule chose qui l'avait réconforté c'est le fait qu'ils ai été là lors de son premier jour de travail à l'age de 27 ans. Mais six mois plus tard ils n'étaient plus là.

Elle trouvait qu'ils étaient jeunes mais avec le temps elle avait accepté, elle avait su qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, en effet cinq mois plus tard elle avait donné naissance à Grégory et Allison, elle leur avait donné ces noms pour toujours garder en mémoires ses parents qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle aimait encore. Ses enfants étaient là avec elle, ils lui ressemblaient et fort heureusement car elle les élevait seule.

Elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait trouvé le cahier que sa mère avait écrit pour elle, elle avait aimé ce qu'elle y avait lu et la première fois qu'elle s'était rendu sur leur tombe elle leur avait dit " je ne vous en veux pas du tout"

Et puis elle avait depuis peu eu le courage de lire la fin, un mot que son père lui avait dédié

" Ma petite chérie, tu dois être grande maintenant, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris ça je ne suis pas très doué tu le sais, mais je veux que tu saches tout ce que je pense, je t'aime mon petit coeur plus que tout sauf ta maman bien sure. Le jour de ta naissancce j'ai eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur mais dès que je t'ai vu je t'ai tout de suite aimé et je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimé depuis lors. Tu es mon petit ange et j'ai hate de voir ce que tu sera plus grande, j'aime bien me l'imaginer, aussi belle que ta maman avec mes yeux bleus et surtout son caractère à elle par pitié sois comme ta maman.

J'ai eu du mal à me faire à l'idée d'avoir une famille, je ne pensais pas mériter tout ce bonheur, je t'ai déja raconté comment j'étais avant d'être heureux et bien j'ai changé je le sais enfin seulement avec vous deux. Sois heureuse mon ange, ne te laisses pas abatre par la moindre épreuve dans ta vie tu as le droit de pleurer mais remet toi en selle. Tu es mon bébé, aujourd'hui et tu le sera demain.

Je t'aime Madeline, ton papa"

Cette lettre l'avais fait pleurer mais c'était mélangé à des larmes de joies, après tout elle avait le droit d'être malheureuse d'avoir perdu ses parents, mais elle avait deux enfants qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur.

Elle avait repris le service de son père et faisait un aussi bon travail que lui en étant moin srcastique.

Le cadre était toujours dans le bureau de son père avec en plus le certificat de naissance de ses jumeaux.

Sa vie avait tellement changé, en bien et en mal, mais elle devait continuer pour eux

Le docteur Madeline House était bien la fille de ses parents, la fille des docteurs Grégory et Allison House


End file.
